Web-based applications include files that are located on web servers along with data that is stored in databases. For example, there may be a large number of servers located within different networks to handle the traffic that is directed to the online service. Splitting databases in an online service may result in the service being unavailable for a period of time. For an online service, the splitting process may result in a significant disruption to the customers.